Meant For Each Other
by Todokanunegai
Summary: Giftfic. SxYY . They loved each other...but neither knew the other's feelings...What will it take for them to finally realize that the other cared? Shounenai,OOC,angst Complete


Dedicated to LFangor: Hope you feel better!  ^____^ Enjoy the fic.  

Everybody else too, I hope you like the fic.  Sorry about the cliché sounding plot and the OOCness of characters.

Coupling: Seto/Yami (Prideshipper [For complete list of Yu-Gi-Oh shippers see LFangor's profile])

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Warning: Yaoi…don't like?  Leave!  Now on with the fic.

Meant For Each Other

"Seto, big brother, are you alright?"  Mokuba walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Seto sat on the bed, his knees curled up to his chest.  His breathing was ragged and he was running his hand through his hair repeatedly.  Seto did not seem to notice Mokuba in the doorway; his blue eyes glazed. 

"Big brother?"  Mokuba looked uncertain, walking over to the bed, shaking Seto lightly.

The normally alert CEO nearly jumped.  He blinked, looking at Mokuba in slight confusion, "Mokuba, shouldn't you be sleeping?  It's 1 A.M."

"I was, Seto.  But I heard you scream and I woke up.  I came to check if you were ok."

"I'm fine, Mokuba.  Go back to sleep."  Seto smiled at him.

"Ok, Seto."  Mokuba gave his brother a hug before leaving the room.

"Why are these nightmares about Mom and Dad plaguing me so much?  Things have been getting so stressful lately.  What's wrong with me?"  Seto whispered staring out the window from his bed, "Am I breaking under the pressure of everything?  I can't be…I just can't be!"

Seto buried his head back in his lap, "What's wrong with me?"****

***

"Seto Kaiba, are you paying attention?"  The teacher asked the distracted Seto, "I just asked you the same question two times in a row."

Seto looked at her with exhausted eyes, "Yes, sensei."  

She gave him a disbelieving glance, "Well, what was the answer?"

He gave her an answer that was not even remotely close to the right answer.

"That is wrong, Mr. Kaiba.  As this is the first time you've spaced out, there will be no consequences.  Please pay more attention next time."  

The class turned to the back to look at him.  Whispers float around the room. 

"Seto Kaiba got something wrong?"

"Mr. Genius himself?"

"He seems out of it."

"Well, better than him being a pompous know it all."

Seto did not pay any attention to them; he was too exhausted to care.  

Seto missed the worried glance from the boy that was sitting diagonal from him.

_'What's wrong, Seto?'_

***

Seto walked outside to the schoolyard and sat down under the elm tree there.

He unpacked his lunch, but was too tired to touch it.

Seto groaned in frustration.  "Why is nothing going right?  This is not a good time to get stressed out."

"Seto…?"  A hesitant voice asked.

He looked up into two pools of nervous rubies. 

Seto gave a nod to acknowledge him, "Yami…"

"Seto, have things been going ok?"  Yami was worried.

"Just fine, perfectly fine as always."  Seto said slight sarcasm in his voice even though he didn't mean to.

"You're tense, Seto.  What's been going on?  You look like you're going to snap soon."  Yami reached over, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Seto flinched at the contact. 

Yami walked over and sat down in front of the brunette, looking at him eye to eye.  

"Have you gotten any form of rest?  Have you taken a vacation from work?  Or gotten any sleep?  You look like hell."  Yami said softly, but his voice turned slightly angry, "Why are you working yourself to death, Seto?  Do you know how much you've worried me?"

Seto looked at him for a minute, cobalt orbs questioning the honesty of Yami's question.  

"You wouldn't care, you've never cared, Yami…  We've always been rivals.  Why would you care?"  Seto asked wearily.

Yami was hurt, but concealed it quickly, "Because I…lo…because I just do.  You're my friend Seto, of course I'd care."

"Friend?"  Seto felt heart twitched slightly. 

Yami nodded, "Friend."

"Is that all I am to you?"  Seto asked bitterly.

"I…" Yami looked away, unable to meet his eyes.  "Yes."

"I see…"  Seto said coldly, "I must go."

"Don't work yourself any harder.  Take it easy for a while Seto."  Yami said as the CEO got up.

Seto nodded and despite his weariness, he walked away from the tree and back into the school.  All the while, crimson eyes looked after him.

Yami sighed, "If only you'd returned my feelings.  I'd tell you how much more you mean to me if you loved me back, but as it will never happened, I guess this will be my own secret to keep forever."

Unbeknownst to Yami, Seto was thinking the exact same thing.

***

Yami watched painfully as Seto's condition rapidly deteriorated over the next two weeks.  

Seto appeared more lifeless each day and looked, as he would faint at any moment.  

One day, Seto did not show up for school.  Yami was worried, but not wanting to bother Seto, only prayed for the best.  When Seto did not attend school the next two days, Yami resolved to go visit him.

***

Yami stood in front of the Kaiba mansion and rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.  Yami rang the bell three mores times and yelled the CEO's name, yet still no one answered the door.

However, before he could ring the doorbell again, the door opened.  

Yami looked at the pale, skinny figure in front of him.  The person looked nothing like the strong, lean CEO he had known only a month earlier.

"Oh Ra, Seto!  What have you done to yourself?"

Seto looked at Yami with blank eyes, before promptly fainting in his arms.

With a sigh, Yami, with some trouble, manage to get Seto into the living room and laid him down on the couch.  He managed find some blankets and covered Seto.

He tenderly brushed a brown lock from Seto's eyes and watched him worriedly.  

Yami was adjusting the blanket, when he noticed a purplish scar on Seto's right wrist, "Seto…oh Ra…you tried to kill yourself.  What's been hurting you so badly that you've tried to kill yourself?"

Before he could stop them, tears flowed from his eyes, "Seto, I'm here for you.  I wish you'd see that.  I care so much.  I…guess…no…I know that I love you.  But it's a foolish hope to think you'd love me back…"  Yami buried his face in the unconscious teen's chest, crying, his fingers intertwined with Seto's still one.

A moment later, Yami felt a gentle pressure on his intertwined hand and nearly jumped away in surprised.  Except a light force on his back kept him from doing so.

"Seto?"  Yami whispered softly, looking at the other teen.

A tired smile played across Seto's pale features.

"Seto!  Don't ever worry me like this again!"  Yami said hugging Seto tightly, "You scared me to death!"

"Did I hear what I think I heard before?"  Seto asked anxiously, afraid his mind had been playing tricks on him.

Yami blushed, but nodded.  "I do love you, Seto.  I love you more than I can say."

Yami gazed at him nervously, unsure of what to do or say next.  He prayed to every Egyptian god and goddess he could think of that Seto would not hate him.

"I could never hate you."  Seto murmured as if reading Yami's thoughts, "I love you too much."

Tears once again build up in Yami's eyes, this time out of joy.  

Yami and Seto broke from the hug and just looked at each other hypnotized by the emotions in other's eyes.   

Seto reached over and wiped away the tear that slipped down Yami's cheek, breaking the trancelike state they were in.  Smiles were exchanged as they both finally realized, with much joy, their feelings were returned.

All doubts disappeared and they moved simultaneously toward each other, meeting in a tender and loving first kiss.  

***

Yami watched as the now healthy, happy Seto answered question after question, annoying the rest of the class as usual.  

Meanwhile, Yami was just glad that Seto was much better now.  Not to mention the fact that Seto loved him back and the fact that they've been together for the last three months.

Neither of the two could be any happier than they were.

Yami had made Seto promise to take at the very least a day off every two weeks and to let him help Seto out at the company.  Seto had agreed, finally acknowledging the fact that he was overworking and what it was doing to his health.  The threats, puppy eyes and quivering lips from Yami helped a lot in getting Seto to agree.   

**BRRIIING**

Yami nearly jumped out of his seat when the lunch bell rang, shaking him out of his reverie.   

Seto walked over and gave him quick peck on the lips, before teasing him about spacing out.  

All Yuugi could see as he walked out the door was a blue blur with brown hair rush past him followed by a very indignant blue blur with tri-colored hair.

Yuugi watched as Yami chase Seto around, "Took them long enough to finally realize they loved each other.  Well, now they are both happy.  They deserve each other."

Yuugi smiled, seeing the two kiss when Yami finally caught up to Seto.  "They make a such perfect match.  Yami and Seto are…as cliché as it sound…meant for each other."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Fic.   This was a loooonnnng fic….O-O

The fic is kind of all over the place.  There were small bits of OOCness (blame it on love, not me.  Love can do a lot of strange things to a person ^-^;;), some cliché-ness (blame on lack of sleep), slight sappiness (couldn't help it, they are just too kawaii ^_^) and just some other weird stuff…oO …Sorry ^-^;;

Review and tell me what you think and if you liked it, please.  Well, it's 1:25 AM…gonna go to bed now.  Ja!

© Todokanunegai 1-22-03


End file.
